1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen saver for a display device, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and method for providing an advance screen saver warning before activating a screen saver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a screen saver for a computer display system is a function that runs by computer programs, routines or symbolic languages for saving electric power and for protecting a display monitor from being damaged. When no user input has been received through the keyboard or mouse of the display system for a predetermined length of time, a screen saver may be automatically activated. The operation parameters related to the screen saver (e.g., the time for activating the screen saver) are often set by a user.
One of the main objectives of the screen saver for a display device is to protect the display monitor (screen) of the display system. For example, when an original user does not use the computer display system such that a same image is displayed on the display monitor for a long time, burning of a fixed pattern onto the phosphor monitor screen may occur. This problem may be resolved by activating a screen saver when the display system is idle (no input activity) for a specified amount of time in order to avoid such burning of the fixed pattern on the screen. The screen saver will display moving images that will prevent damage to the screen.
Another objective of the screen saver is to limit access to the computer system by an unauthorized person when the original user is not in the vicinity of the computer display system. Deactivation of a screen saver activated due to no input activity (screen activity) often requires an authentication process, in which an authentication code such as a password may be required. Therefore, those who do not have the password may not be able to access to the system, and thereby, the data stored in the system can be securely protected.
The prior screen saver systems typically monitor the synchronization signal (vertical or horizontal) in order to determine the input activity of the systems. If there is no input activity for a predetermined length of time, a screen saver will be activated automatically without displaying Any sort of advance notice on the screen. Once the screen saver is activated, the system user may need to enter a password or must go through a complicated authentication process in order to access to the system. This may cause a great deal of inconvenience to the user, especially when the user is in the vicinity of the system but there is no user input activity. Therefore, a screen saver system able to provide an advance notice before the screen saver activation is desired.